The Perfect Name
by Ash-Castle
Summary: Hermione is searching for the perfect name for their first child. Will Ron be able to help, or will he just make it worse? Short one-shot


In typical Hermione fashion, there were books spread out everywhere. Ron thought the room looked like a bizarre type of flower with Hermione as the center and all the books making petals. After watching her for a few minutes, he decided to join her. He practically had to tip toe to avoid stepping on one of her precious books. He sat down so close their knees were touching. "What are you doing Mione?" In answer she held up the book she was currently reading: Perfect Baby Names. "Oh! You found out the sex today?" He asked excited.

"Mmm hmm." She responded without really answering. He knew she heard him, but was too deep in her book to give him more of an answer. Instead of asking again, he picked up the book closest to him and started looking at names. After a few minutes she finally looked at him. "It's a girl!" She said with a big smile and hugged him.

A girl! He couldn't wait to tell everyone. Ginny would be jealous. She had James already and was pregnant with another boy. "So what's with all the books?" He asked looking around. They really were everywhere. It was harder to see the pattern sitting in the center of it all.

"Well, we have to find the perfect name don't we? I mean we can't just name her the first thing that pops in our heads." She shook her head at him as if he should have known that.

"I already have the perfect name. No reason to go through all these books." He told her, pulling her into his lap and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Oh? What's that?" She asked without looking up from her book.

"Rhonda. Rhonda Weasley." He waited to see what she would say.

"Ronald Weasley, we are not naming our first daughter Rhonda after you!" She tried to wiggle out of his lap, but he held her tight. Hiding his laughter by burying his face in her curls.

"I'm just teasing love. I can help you look if you want." He eyed the books around him. He wasn't exactly in the mood to read all night, but if it made her happy…

"Oh Ron! That would be perfect! I've already started a list!" She summoned a rather long piece of parchment over to where they were sitting. "When you find a name you like, write it down, and briefly say what the meaning is. This way we can sit with the list later and find names we both can agree on." She looked at him over her shoulder, face shining with excitement. He really couldn't tell her no.

"Erm, yeah! Sounds great love." When she tried to get out of his lap, he hugged her back to him. "I'd rather you stay here." He whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. She turned and kissed his nose, then continued to read her book. Ron picked up the book he put down earlier and started to read.

After 3 hours he couldn't do it anymore. "Mione, you have to get up, my legs have fallen asleep." She huffed and quickly moved off his lap. Her heard her sniffle and kneeled down next to her. "Mione, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She wouldn't look at him, but he could see tears starting to fall in her lap. "Hermione, please, tell me what's wrong love?" He was starting to get worried.

She looked up at him, glaring through her tears. "If you thought I was so fat, you shouldn't have asked me to sit on your lap." She hissed at him.

"Wha…?" He quickly thought back over what he said. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant you know, we had been sitting so long, and you were on my lap. My legs were going numb." He could tell before he finished that he still hadn't said the right thing. She stormed out of the library she insisted they have. He sat back down. He knew from experience it would be better to give her some time before trying to apologize.

After a few hours he went to find her. He had gotten caught up reading the baby books. Not all of them were about names and he was starting to worry about what type of father he would be. He found her laying on their bed, curled on her side. A book lay open beside her, like she had fallen asleep reading. Smiling at how beautiful she looked, he quietly began to get ready for bed. After slipping the book out of her grasp and turning off the lights, he cuddled up beside her. That small movement woke her up.

"I'm sorry love." He whispered when she turned enough to look at him. "I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He ran his hand over her growing belly, "And our daughter will be just as beautiful and amazing as you." He kissed her softly. She smiled against his lips.

"I'm sorry too. I'm just so emotional right now. I didn't mean to get so mad." She leaned up and kissed him again.

Laying snuggled against her back, he whispered, "You know, when I came home and saw you surrounded by all those books, I thought of a flower. One with you as the center and the books spread out like petals. It made me think of the one of the roses in Mum's garden." At his words she shot up in bed. "Hermione! Are you okay? What's wrong!?"

She turned and looked at him. He only had time to see the wide grin on her face before his view was full of wild brown curls. "You are a genius Ron! That's it! It's perfect!"

"Uh, yeah, of course. Um, maybe you could tell me why I'm a genius?"

She laughed softly. "Her name. You just found her name."

"Flower?" He asked, still confused by her actions.

"No silly, Rose." She laid back down as she said it.

"Rose… you're right love. It is perfect." And he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding both her and their daughter.


End file.
